


When?

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin if you squint, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, HYERIM!, HYERIM!!, Hyerim, JUST, also its kind of the first fic im posting anywhere so, but its fluff, its just hyerim fluff, uh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neither Hyejoo nor Yerim knew when exactly "best friend" became "love of my life"
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	When?

Hyejoo doesn’t know when it started, or how it started.

Maybe somewhere in between the stressful weeks and the all nighters and the midnight convenience store runs and the breakdowns she could no longer count on her fingers, Hyejoo fell in love with her best friend.

It’s not hard to, honestly. Who wouldn’t fall in love with Choi Yerim?

Yerim who was all smiles and giggles and hugs and hand holding. Yerim who sat beside Hyejoo on the first day of school and asked if they could be best friends, because Hyejoo was cute and that Yerim likes cute things. Yerim who loved to dance and sing and drag Hyejoo to the dance studio across their dormitory building. Yerim who cries when she sees sick animals and she can’t help them. Yerim who told Hyejoo that it was okay if she was bisexual or lesbian or even asexual, because to her Hyejoo will always, always be Hyejoo no matter what. Yerim who has stayed by Hyejoo’s side since they were little kids.

Yerim who was right in front of Hyejoo’s door with a cake in her hands.

“Happy Birthday!”

Oh, was that today?

Hyejoo glances at the cake, it has HBD written in frosting on it. It’s Yerim’s handwriting.

“Thank you,” She grins, takes the cake from Yerim’s hands. “I didn’t even remember it was my birthday today. I didn’t think anyone would, we have such a big event in a few days and everyone is so busy.”

Yerim pushes into Hyejoo’s cramped room, which was filled with cardboard and paint buckets and art materials Sooyoung left behind.

“I would never forget your birthday Hyejoo-yah,” Yerim laughs, unzipping her backpack and taking out something wrapped in gray and black. “I got you a present too!! I had a really hard time getting it but I managed so I hope you love it!”

Hyejoo feels her heart expand to the point she thinks it might burst. She sets the cake down on her kitchen counter (was it a kitchen?? It’s just a sink though?) and takes the gift from Yerim’s hands.

“You really didn’t have to, you know?” She mumbles. Hyejoo never knew how to properly thank her friends for gifts or affection in general.

Hyejoo hopes Yerim can’t see the blush on her face.

“I wanted to!” A warm and soft hand tugs Hyejoo to sit down on the floor. She glances up and Yerim is giving her the cutest and widest gummy smile. Hyejoo thinks her heart just stopped beating. “Open it! I want to see your reaction.”

The box isn’t that heavy. It honestly felt like a book, but Hyejoo doesn’t really read that much, so she really has no idea what Yerim could have gotten her. Hyejoo takes the wrapper off carefully, and she can feel Yerim practically vibrating from excitement.

“Hey, calm down,” Hyejoo laughs. Yerim has always been cute to her, but now that she’s come to terms with her very confusing feelings, Yerim could breathe and she would melt. “I’m going to love it whatever it is.”

“I know, because you’re my best friend and I give the best gifts but I really, _really_ want to see your reaction to this one!”

Hyejoo shakes her head and finally gets rid of the last layer of wrapper.

Yerim screams before Hyejoo can.

“ _ **No way**_ ,” Hyejoo yells. It’s Hyuna’s Flower Shower album, a signed album. “Yerim what the fuck!”

“I know! You didn’t get to order one so I got a signed copy for you!”

Hyejoo doesn’t realize she’s still screaming, or that she’s crying until Yerim wipes the tears from her face.

“Yerimie I love it so much. I love you so much.”

“I love you too dummy,” Yerim laughs, wrapping her arms around Hyejoo’s waist.

Hyejoo wishes Yerim meant it like she did.

* * *

Yerim knew the exact moment she fell in love with Son Hyejoo.

It was a summer afternoon, and they were in the dance studio with Sooyoung, Jungeun, and Heejin filming another dance cover. They were splitting up the center parts and Hyejoo started rapping to Sunmi’s Full Moon. Hyejoo was totally joking around, but Yerim couldn’t help but realize that wow, Son Hyejoo.

On second thought, maybe Yerim doesn’t know the exact moment, but she was sure that somewhere in between the picnics and the long walks and the secret conversations and the arcade competitions Hyejoo became more than just her best friend.

It doesn’t surprise her. Who wouldn’t fall in love with Hyejoo?

Hyejoo who was silly jokes and loud laughs and robot dancing. Hyejoo who trusted Yerim with the world and all her secrets. Hyejoo who would answer the phone even at midnight. Hyejoo who looked angry at everyone and everything but was such a big softie. Hyejoo who would stay up until 4 am gaming and let Yerim sleep on her couch when she couldn't stay up any longer. Hyejoo who loved to dance just as much as Yerim did. Hyejoo who defended Yerim from the bullies back in first grade. Hyejoo who was by Yerim’s side since she could remember.

Hyejoo who was hugging the daylight out of her.

“I’m so proud of you Yerimie,” Hyejoo sobbed against her shoulder. “I knew you could do it. You’re the most talented person I know, there was no doubt in my mind that you’d win this competition.”

Yerim thinks she’s crying too, because she was up against so many people who were better than her at performing, but she won champion. Also, the love of her life was hugging her so tight and Yerim doesn’t want to let go.

But Hyejoo does let go, because their friends are starting to swarm them. Yeojin is screaming and Chaewon is screaming and Heejin and her girlfriend Hyunjin were trying to carry Yerim up into the air. Vivi and Haseul were probably yelling at them to stop, and Jinsol, Jungeun, and Sooyoung are also probably screaming somewhere beside her but all Yerim can see and hear is Hyejoo laughing up at her with happy tears in her eyes.

 _How can someone be so beautiful?_ Yerim asks herself.

“Is this real?” She screams at her friends, half talking about Hyejoo and half about her winning.

“Yes it is!” Jinsol screams in her ear.

Yerim feels like her cheeks are about to cramp from smiling too much.

“You did it Yerimie!” Hyejoo yells, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into another hug.

“I-I did Hyejoo-yah, I can’t believe it,” Yerim gasps against Hyejoo’s shoulder.

_I can’t believe how much I love you._

“You should! Oh god, Yerimie you deserve this so much, you worked so hard. I’m so proud, I love you so much.”

“I love you most,” Yerim cries back.

Hyejoo’s face is red but Yerim isn’t sure if it’s from crying or from her words but she decides that it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Hyejoo is here, and that Yerim can hold her in her arms.

* * *

They’re both graduating today.

Yerim decides it’s time.

“Hyejoo-yah,”

“Hm?”

Yerim is nervous. What is Hyejoo didn’t feel the same way? What would happen to their friendship then?

“I-I have something to tell you,”

Hyejoo gives Yerim her full attention. “What is it, Yerimie?”

“Iloveyou.” She spits out, even though she’s told Hyejoo this countless times, this one felt so much heavier.

“I love you too,” Hyejoo grins, eyes sparkling and woah, when did the galaxies get trapped in them?

“No-” Yerim shakes her head and grabs Hyejoo by the shoulders. “-I ** _love_** you. In a romantic way. You don’t have to return my feelings but I just wanted to let you know because it’s what you deserve and I don’t want to keep any secrets from you. Well, I’ve been keeping this one but you know now so yeah, please don’t let this affect our fr-”

“Yerimie, you’re rambling.” Hyejoo cuts her off and pulls her into a hug.

“I-I’m ju-”

“I **_love_** you too Choi Yerim. In a romantic way. For a long time now, to be honest.” Hyejoo tells her.

Yerim is frozen in Hyejoo’s embrace for a few moments before she starts sobbing and hugging her best friend again.

She doesn’t know when they let each other go; was it when they couldn’t breathe anymore from how tight they were holding each other? Or maybe because someone had called their names? Yerim honestly doesn’t care anymore, not when Hyejoo, the love of her life, loved her back.


End file.
